RED The Rival's Duel
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: Changed to a One Shot, I also renamed the story and have updated the story line. Its short but okay I guess. Please ignore the Ch.1 part.


**R.E.D. The Rivals Duel**

Yu-Gi-Oh! Is copyrighted under the name of Kazuki Takahashi

Righ, Kinomi, and Lu are original characters copyrighted and trademarked by Brian Scheid

_**AXBHRemastered Studios**_

_**Ch. 1 Its Time To Duel!**_

_For as long as I can remember, me and my friend Lu have been rivals in whatever we do, but the one thing we can never seem to beet each other in, is Duel Monsters. Every time we've fought we've only tied because of a single card. I have excluded it, now we fight as true equals where only one can be declared, but to think we'd be fighting each other here, in the finals of the "Battle City XIII Finales" Now is where it will all be decided, atop the duel tower._

"Righ its been 17 years since we both met, now is the time, I will prove that I am truly the better of the two of us, & I will claim my rightful place as the King of Duelists!" Lu was a man in a white T-shirt, black pants, and a red coat with brown arm sleeves, his hair was orange with blue eyes.

"Lu, We can't know for sure until this duel actually starts, so give me what you got and accept you fate, you will lose!" Righ was a man with black hair and red highlights, he wore a green shirt, red pants and a blue coat, him and Lu we both 6"2, Righ was 17, and Lu was 18.

Both declared the game "DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" Lu drew one card.

"I'll play three cards face down and summon D.D. Survivor in face-up attack mode, and end my turn."

"Fine then, I'll go, I draw! I'll play One monster in face down defense position and play two cards face down and activate a spell from my hand "Nightmare of Illusion!" For each of my opponent's turns, If my hand has three or less cards, I must draw until I have four cards! Now, its your move" Righ Ends

"Fine I draw one card!" Declared Lu

"I draw two! I special summon Watapon in defense mode!" Declared Righ.

"I'll play one more D.D. Survivor and attack your Watapon!"

"I activate my trap card! "Staunch Defense" When my opponent declares and attack, all of my opponents monsters are forced to attack a monster of my choosing, & I choose my face down card "Kelbek" when attacked by an enemy monster, the attacking card is send back to its owner's hand, & since both monsters attack him, both are returned to your hand and Kelbek stays on the field due to his defense equaling that of your D.D.'s attack!" Righ's counter was now over.

"_Dammit, I only have three cards left in my hand and no monsters on the field, since I summoned once this turn I can't summon again, I'm wide open for an attack, I only have one card that can help, might as well play it."_

"I'll play one card face down and end my turn!"

"I draw one card! Because of my "Nightmare of Illusion" card's effect, I must discard two cards! I send my "Magna Drago" and "Beiige, Vanguard of the Dark World" to the graveyard, but when Beiige is discarded by a card effects, I can automatically special summon him to the field! I also play my face down card, "Ring of Magnetism" and equip it to Kelbek, whom looses 500 ATK and DEF when equipped with but now you can only attack him. I also play the last card in my hand, "Body of Clear Water" When equipped to a monster with an attack under 1300 the monster can't be destroyed in battle but if 1300 or over it is automatically destroyed. I've done All I cane do for now, its your move" Righ End

"I draw one card, as you draw 4, but I also play my trap card, "Drop Off!" When you draw a card of cards they are automatically destroyed and sent to the graveyard but I also activate my second trap card! "Macro Cosmos!" Any card sent to the graveyard is instead Removed from play! Because of its effect I also get to summon my "Helios - The Primordial Sun!" in defense mode! I summon D.D. Survivor in attack mode and end my turn!"

Righ drew a single card and could only help to play it. "I'll play pot of greed and draw two cards and then I'll summon a face down defense position monster and play another card face down, its you're move"

"Fine, not wasting time like usual I see, I'll draw as well as you and summon D.D. Warrior Lady in attack mode and have her attack and use her effect to remove Kelbek"-Righ Interrupted- "Nice try, I never mention the best part of

Heart of Clear Water's' effect, the monster equipped can't be destroyed by card effect, my Kelbek is near invincible when like this."

"Still the same"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" blurted out Righ

"Face it Righ, ever since we were children you've always done this, you will try to make yourself invincible in order to protect yourself and others from harm, why do you think I began to stop hanging around you in High School? You're weak, you think Logic is everything you need, but in the real world, you need strength, you've got to learn to make it your turf, protect no one other then yourself, everyone else is trash."

"Hmm…" Righ lowly laughed, "Looks like you've yet to change too, I see why Kinomi left you and soon began to despise you, you don't care for anyone, so how can anyone care for you?"

"Shut up, Kinomi only left me to go with you, she wanted someone sweet and innocent, the kind of person you are, the weak are so filthy, Kinomi should be with me not you! I can never forgive you for stealing what's mine!"

"Kinomi isn't yours!"

"Guess you're right, not after you slept with her, pft, trash"

"Its not like she just came up to me and asked me to F her, she loves me, and I love her, so butt out"

"Once I win this, I'll get what I rightfully deserve. I'll sacrifice D.D. Warrior to summon "Caius, the shadow Monarch" I'll use his effect to remove you're Heart of Clear Water, I end my turn and get my D.D. Soldier back"

"Fine, I'll bounce back, I always do, I need to discard four cards at the end of my turn, but I've got all I've need right here. I'll play the spell "Offerings to the doomed" and remove your Caius and then I'll flip up my face-down monster into attack position "Mystic Swordsman Lv.4" and then I'll sacrifice Watapon to summon "Jinzo" and equip him with "Amplifire" with this combo, you can't play any traps while the others are negated. Then I'll set one card face down and activate my other face down, "swords of concealing light" for two turns, all of your monster are forced face-down and can't be flipped face-up. Then I'll attack your facedown D.D. Survivor with Jinzo. Then I'll flip up my second face-down monster "Penguin Soldier" and use his effect to return both your D.D. Warrior Lady and my penguin back to our hands. Then I'll play double summon and play "Spirit of the Breeze" in attack mode, every one of my Standby phases, I gain 1,000 life points. Discard my whole hand and end turn"

"So, you've left a helpless 0 ATK monster in Attack mode, poor spirit, all I can do for now is draw as well as you and play this monster face down. And End my turn."

"I'm afraid Lu that this game is now over, it was fun, but now I have the perfect defense, but I'll play one card face down and play "swords of revealing light" Discard all my cards and end my turn.

"Humph, you're screwed Righ, I'll play my face down card "Dimension Fissure" and "pot of greed" then I'll play "graceful charity" draw 3 cards and discard both of my other Macros and remove my other on the field as well. I'll play card destruction and draw three cards, like I said, you're screwed Righ, I'll play soul release and remove my entire graveyard from play, that's a total of nine cards removed Righ"

"You wouldn't" Righ knew his old friend too well.

"I'll summon Golden Homunculus by sacrificing Helios, now my removed count is at 10, his attack is 1500, but he gains 300 for each of my removed cards totaling 4500, equal to that of a Blue-Eyes-Ultimate, then, I'll play the last card in my hand, Ring of Magnetism"

"What!?" Righ never knew he had his own.

"That's right, I've researched your deck over the years, it doesn't really help being America's number one duelist does it, having your deck leaked to the public, only for them to copy it, I know all about your Defense Gamma, it was what helped you win the US's nationwide tournament"

"Well, I bet that you know what the rest of my cards are then, don't you."

"Actually no, all I was interested in was your Gamma Defense, without your Heart of clear water though, your Gamma Defense can't be played. Face it Righ, you're F**ked"

"Heh, Lu, you're one of the most intelligent people I've ever met, but that isn't my best defense, I finally built up my new defense, I'll tell you one thing though, in three turns, I will have my entire defense out of the field."

"Fine, I can't attack anyway, its your move."

"I can't afford to be throwing away anymore cards now, I've got barely half my deck left, like you, but I know how to avoid the discardation rules. I'll play the spell Fairy Mallet, I can return up to a certain amount of monsters on the field back to my hand and special summon as many as I returned, I'll swap Kelbek with Goblin of greed which destroys Ring of magnetism and I'll destroy Nightmare of Illusion, I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Accepted defeat I take it, I draw and play "Dimensional alchemist" and set one card face-down and end"

"_I draw, its been three turns so I'm up to 11,000 life points but only have about 33 cards left according to my Duel disk, says he has 25 left, I just need one more turn and it'll be game over for him, I feel sorry for him"_

"I'll draw and play different dimension capsule and take this card from my deck, in two turns, this will end. I'll end for now"

"I'll activate D.A.'s effect and remove the top card from my deck, hmph oh well it was a simple Dark Core card, could've helped me, but in another way it did, Golden is now at 4300 because of Magnetism. I'll end"

"I'll draw and end my turn, Swords of Light is done"

"Time to face defeat, this turn your defense will be wiped out, and seen, your life points will follow. I'll summon another Dimensional Alchemist and activate both of their effects, discard the next two cards on my deck, hmph, Straight Flush and another D.D. Warrior., Golden is now at 4900, Now I'll Atta-" Righ interrupted "I'll play the trap card, Sakuretsu Armor, Golden is destroyed."

"You little bitch, I'll end my turn"

"I'm sorry Lu, but this is how it ends, next turn you're finished, I only wish you could stop being so cruel, I'll set as many cards as I can face down and end"

"I draw," A smile came across Lu's face, not a good one at that "I'll play another Pot of Greed that was set and draw two cards, and whaddaya know, they're just what I needed, I'll play double summon and summon another Dimensional Alchemist and activate all three's effects, 15 cards left in my deck, hmph of well, I now have 20 cards removed, three on the field and two in my hand, I don't need the rest of my deck, I have all I need" Lu lifted the card and it shone as if a god sent from the heavens, a blinding light.

"_That can't be a good sign_" Righ held his position

"Righ, when you killed my Golden Homunculus I bet you felt relieved, but that isn't the strongest card in my deck, this card almost puts it to shame. I summon "_Gren Maju Da Eiza_!" he gains 400 for every removed card, totaling 8000 attack, Righ, If this was homunculus, he'd only have 7500, think of this as his big brother, he better, he can't be stopped! I attack your spirit of the breeze!-" Righ interrupted – "I play Threatening Roar, you can't attack whatsoever this turn"

"Fine then, its your go, in two turns, you're done Righ"

"Fine" Righ stood in silence, a tear came across his face "Lu, I'm sorry"

"Sorry for wha-" Lu stopped himself and saw lifting up his single and last card, it shone greater than his, a blinding light, even the cards on the Duel Disk Tray began to shine, as if in unison, crying out to the heavens. Righ slammed the card perfectly onto the duel disk tray "-Wha, what is this!?" The light disappeared, before him, only two of Righ's monsters remained, but a third new one appeared

"This is one of my most powerful monsters, "Destiny Hero Plasma" the final monster needed for my Delta Defense, next turn, the final cards in my Delta Defense will play, and end this game. I end my turn"

"No matter, he only has 1900 attack, I draw and I'll attack your Destiny Hero with Eiza!"

As both holograms fought, Eiza was in turn destroyed. "Why did he die?!"

"Like I said, Plasma is powerful, but in terms of effect, any enemy monster effect on my opponents field that is face-up is negated So Eiza only had 0 attack and lost, you lose 1900 life points."

"Fine then, If its only face-ups then I'll play this card facedown-" Righ Interrupted "Sorry but I activate Light of Intervention, no monsters can be played face-down"

"You little bitch! Fine then I'll activate Dark Cor-"

"-I activate Imperial order, no magic cards can b played, all on the field are negated, my spell amplifier can't be negated though"

"Y'know Righ, they say a deck represents the duelist, it is so true, you are week and will try to defend everyone, at no cost and try to get back what you've lost, you will not stop till your opponent realizes defeat you are truly a sad and twisted man"

"I may be twisted to you but It's the same for you, you throw away anything in in your way just to gain power, you crave it, you truly are, the definition of evily twisted"

Lu was aggravated and incredibly pissed off "So you've found a way to negate all of my traps, spells, and monster effects, too bad you can't negate attacks though! Alchemist, attack Spirit of the Breeze!"

"I negate it with my final face-down "Scrap-Iron-Scarecrow" and when it negates and activates, it goes straight back face-down"

Lu fell to his knees realizing his loss, in 14 turns, he'd lose by default, he surrendered.

Epilouge

The next week, Lu would have amnesia and meet Righ again by accident, Lu was now an innocent and sweet-hearted person, he wasn't the same, this was how he should be, Righ knew this and told him of evil and twisted duelist and how that strengthened their friendship and of how they'd meet again

The end.


End file.
